This invention relates generally to hand-held power tools, and more specifically to a tool for joining a first sheet metal structure and a second sheet metal structure, such as a metal stud and runner used in wall construction.
Horizontal metal runners and vertical metal studs are used in the fabrication of interior wall structures and exterior wall structures in buildings. Conventionally, these are joined together by fasteners, such as screws driven by power guns. This approach is disadvantageous for several reasons, including the cost, materials and lack of one hundred percent (100%) reliability of shooting a fastener through the metal members. Other devices exist generally for joining sheet metal together by punching and crimping. However, insofar as applicant is aware, these devices have not enjoyed widespread acceptance, the industry tending to use conventional fastener technology. Some approaches have been shown in patents generally regarding punching and crimping metal. However, these do not provide the benefits, advantages and relative simplicity of the present invention.